All Because She's Scared
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Audrey really, really doesn't want to go. And when she swears at Gibbs? It doesn't go over big. WARNING: CONTAINS DISCIPLINARY SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A TEENAGER


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS DISCIPLINARY SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...YOU'LL BE LAUGHED AT IF YOU COMPLAIN!**

**TURN BACK NOW IF IT ISN'T YOUR THING!**

**Sequel to 45 Minutes Late**

**Small Warning: Contains cuss words!**

Audrey had cried herself to sleep. Not because she was sad or anything. The tears she cried were happy tears. She finally had someone who cared about her and wanted her to be safe.

The spanking really had brought her to realize that she would be cared for now. Gibbs didn't want to see her get hurt. He only disciplined her like that to make her understand that she would be safe at all times. Because he cared.

It was so strange to think that someone cared about her. But it was a good weird, not a bad weird. She liked having someone care about her.

Audrey heard the door to her bedroom open and a sliver of light was released into the dark room. She looked up to see Gibbs standing there.

"Not too tired, Audrey?" he asked softly, in case she was about to fall asleep.

She shook her head. "Nope."

Gibbs walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Are you mad at me?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, you did it because you care about me, right?"

He smiled. "Right. Do you remember what you said?"

She smiled to herself but didn't let it show on her face. Of course she remembered. "Are you mad about that?"

"Absolutely not, honey. You can start calling me dad if you want, but you don't have to. Only if you want to."

"I do want to," Audrey whispered.

Gibbs kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, kiddo."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

* * *

Audrey smiled to herself as she recalled the details from the conversation that had taken place on Tuesday night. Now it was Saturday morning. Was Gibbs up yet?

She got out of bed and opened the door, not bothering to change out of her plaid pajamas. It was, after all, Saturday and she didn't have to do anything today.

After walking down the stairs she saw Gibbs in the kitchen. "Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, Audrey."

Once he gave Audrey breakfast (which she couldn't believe he did, considering she had had to make her own breakfast since she was six) he said, "Audrey, Ducky's gonna give you your yearly check-up today. You haven't been taken to a doctor in a while, according to your records."

Audrey nearly choked on her bite of a pancake. She, possibly, had the biggest fear of anything medical in the world. Whether it came to her yearly check-up, going to the dentist, or getting an X-ray...she was so scared. But she couldn't let anyone know. She was a tough girl, and tough girls shouldn't be afraid of medical stuff.

"No." Just as plain as that she told Gibbs that she wouldn't go.

"Excuse me? Don't you want to know if your healthy?"

"I already know that I'm fine."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So you're Dr. Audrey now?"

Audrey glared at him. "Listen, there is absolutely, positively no way in hell that I'm going."

"Yes you are, Audrey, now stop arguing. Ducky has to check if you're healthy."

"I'm living and breathing, aren't I?" she continued to argue.

"I told you not to argue, Audrey, if you keep this up we might have to repeat what happened a few days ago."

Audrey's ass stung at the mention of what happened a few days ago. She winced. "I don't care. I'm not going," she fought back anyway.

Gibbs walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. He asked, "Are you afraid, Audrey?"

Her eyes grew wide in anger. "No!" she lied in an exclamation. "Just fuck off, okay! Fuck off!"

That was where Gibbs drew the line. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, sat down, and put her over his lap. He began to reign hard swats down on her bottom.

"I told you to get the fuck away from me!" Audrey exclaimed.

Now that was it. Gibbs pulled down her pajama pants and spared Audrey her undies.

"Get the fuck away from me, you asshole!" she shrieked.

Originally deciding to leave Audrey's undies up, he dragged them down. "One more cuss word and you'll be getting a spanking every night for the next week."

Now Audrey just bawled her eyes out, finally giving up on the battle she knew from the start that she'd never win.

After twenty more swats, Gibbs righted Audrey and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Audrey said, letting her sobs ease gradually. "I'm still getting used to having someone care about me."

"Audrey, tell me the truth. Are you scared?"

This cased Audrey to cry even more than she already was. "P-Please d-d-don't ma-make m-me g-g-go!"

Gibbs rubbed her back. "Calm down, honey, nothing's wrong, everything's okay, shh. Why are you afraid, Audrey?"

Audrey sniffled. "I don't know. Maybe 'cuz no one was ever there to tell me it was okay. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Audrey walked into autopsy with Gibbs behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He had called Ducky and told her how scared she was. When Ducky saw the thirteen-year-old, he smiled at her and said, "Are you ready, Audrey?"

Audrey took a step back and hid in Gibbs' side. She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Gibbs lifted the girl and put her on one of the autopsy tables. "You can do this, Audrey. I'm gonna be here the whole time. I'm not gonna leave," he assured her.

Ducky began, doing all the stuff that Audrey wouldn't be too afraid of, like looking in her ears, eyes, andd throat. But when he took out a stethescope, Audrey clung to Gibbs.

"You can squeeze me hand the entire time, sweetheart," Gibbs told Audrey. She bravely sat up and squeezed Gibbs' hand.

"Take a deep breath," Ducky instructed. She did and squeezed Gibbs' hand again.

"Alright, my dear, if you would be so kind as to lay back," Ducky said.

Audrey stubbornly shook her head, her brunette hair swaying gently, determined not to let one lousy teardrop fall from her brown eyes.

"It won't take long, Audrey, I promise," Ducky stated.

Audrey closed her eyes as she leaned back. "Please make it fast."

Ducky examined her stomach and other places and then announced, "You're all done, my dear."

She clung to Gibbs again, letting a few tears drop in relief.

"You did so good, Audrey. It's all done." He lifted her, said thank you to Ducky, and walked into the elevator, Audrey still in his arms.

* * *

Audrey didn't even bother to be embarrassed when Gibbs carried her into the bullpen. Gibbs placed her on his desk chair and noticed NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard watching from the stairs.

* * *

Jenny looked at the scene with the tears that were clouding up her vision threatening to fall. Jethro had always been great with kids.

And right now she really, really, really regretted leaving him. Right now, she could be mommy with him. They could be the perfect parents.

Could be.

But not.

All because she was stupid enough to leave him.

She pulled the elastic out of her red hair and let it drop to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it to smoothe any possible bumps and took another glance at the Major Case Response Team.

Jenny turned to go back into her office, but stopped when someone was coming up the stairs. She didn't stop because someone was coming up to talk to her; she stopped because of who was coming up to talk to her.

It was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
